


Cisco's weapon

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Mute button, Not for fans of Iris West, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Takes place in 4x01. Cisco has enough of Iris's bossy attitude and creates a weapon to take her down a notch. Not as brutal as you might think.





	Cisco's weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something I had to let out. Takes place in 4x01 when they fail to bring Barry back.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

While Barry was gone in the Speed Force after defeating Savitar, it was one of the days, when Cisco was working in his workshop, still mourning for Barry, while Iris approached him after one of his failed attempts to get Barry back.

"Dude, what is your deal? It's like you don't even want him back!" Cisco snapped.

"I do but you need to get your priorities straight and accept that we might never get him back!" Iris shot back.

"Do you even care about Barry?" Cisco yelled. "I feel like that you care more about yourself than him, if you really loved him, you'd do whatever was in your power to bring him back and not give up on him! Besides, I don't recall anyone of us letting you call all the shots around!"

Iris glowered, about to argue back before Joe called out and Iris left and Cisco considered, finally, he should do something about Iris's constant yelling and commandeering, when she had no right as he picked his tools and got on building a new machine.

* * *

Cisco finished building the machine that looked like a telescope as Iris approached him.

"I thought I told you that this was a waste of…"

"It's not for Barry, it's my… other idea, not that it's any of your business." Cisco said coldly as Iris glowered. "Now leave, please, I gotta finish this."

"I'm calling the shots here, Cisco. I'm not gonna let you kick me out like…"

Having enough of it, Cisco picked a remote and pressed a button as his machine turned to Iris, shining her with a red cone of light for a few moments and Iris suddenly froze, like a statue, unable to move, her face being one of anger and mouth open, like if she wanted to yell but from her mouth went out nothing more than bare whispers.

"Phew." Cisco sighed in relief and satisfaction as he turned to his new invention. "Finally. A mute button I can use on you. Why haven't I thought about it earlier?" Then he turned to Iris, who was unable to speak or move. "I'm sorry, did you say something? All I got is…" He faked coughing and silent breaths as he laughed. "That should teach you  _not_  to stick your nose into things that are  _not your business._ Don't worry, it will wear off in an hour." He left, satisfied smile on his face as Iris stood in Cisco's workshop, rooted to the spot like a statue, from her mouth coming nothing more but incoherent bare whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if you think I'm a whiner or an Iris hater, so if you're gonna try to roast me with your comments, you're gonna be wasting your time.
> 
> Iris is far more annoying than Felicity with her sticking her nose into things that are not her business, being arrogant and bossy and thinking she's the one in the right.
> 
> Sometimes I wish someone could use a mute button on her.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
